The Black Castle
by MisunderstoodDreamer
Summary: The enemy of Elizabeth and Erik has returned and wants one daughter to be his forever. Three daughters, three tests, and one true love found in the Black Castle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To think it was a year ago when I first joined this site. And now I am back, my fair ones.

Jareth: And so have I. I have missed the reviews of my 'ego'

Erik: I hope you all enjoy this story greatly; my girls are in this one.

Elizabeth: They are mine, too. Finally I present to the readers: The Black Castle.

**Once upon a time, there lived three sisters: Jasmine, Lydia, and Andréa. Andréa was the oldest at 25 years of age. Her hair was fire red with hints of blonde and orange. Her skin was the color of sweet cream. Her eyes were blue with gold specks. Her mind was purely artistic. She painted until dawn and drew many things. Her heart was very loving with a little bite of naïve feelings. Andréa was very curious and loved adventure. **

**Lydia was the middle daughter. She was 22 with a reserved soul. Her shy blue eyes are hidden by behind long wavy blonde lock. Her skin was pale to make her a real snow maiden. Lydia was peaceful and loved books. It was her special place to read the great history of the Labyrinth and of the Underground. She loved helping those who really needed it. Like her older sister, her heart was filled a collection of naïve feelings given to her by the stories she read every morning.**

**Finally, Jasmine, the wild fire. At 20 years of age, she was known for her quick wit and sharp tongue. She let her black hair go behind her back in curls all the way down to her waist. Her pale skin was whiter and purer than snow. Her eyes were mismatched, a golden right eye and blue-green left eye. Jasmine's love was music, like her father Erik, and she sang notes in her sleep and wrote her music every time her inspiration struck. This wild lioness of music was strong and knew that the world was not fair.**

**The summer sky was blue and clear in the kingdom. Lydia was with her books in the library, sitting near the fire. Jasmine was in the music room practicing her latest creation and correcting errors. Andréa was in the market, looking at the new paintings that a local artist had done. She did not see a familiar pair of brown eyes watching. Long ago, this man lost the Labyrinth and his love, Elizabeth. His fury was great when it was announced she was married to another. Joseph reinvented himself as Lord Natas with proper Northern Underground attire. He wanted to watch Elizabeth closely to see how he would take his revenge. He got his chance when heard the three daughters of Elizabeth were of age to be married. It was perfect. He would take one of them as his bride forever.**

"**Hello, Your Highness. I am Lord Natas of the Northern Underground kingdom." the false lord bowed before Andréa. "Hello. How is it that I have never seen you before?" Andréa asked, blushing from the 'handsome' man's smile. "I am shy and my eldest brother goes to around as the public face." he lied through his teeth. "I have heard that you are a very good artist, why not show me how artistic you can be?" he smiled. "Maybe another time, handsome stranger." Andréa curtsied and walked to her carriage, only to blush once again as she saw Lord Natas smirk from the window. **

"**Andréa! You are blushing like mad! Did you meet someone?" Jasmine wiggled her eyebrows as she saw her sister enter the library. "Just a lord from the Northern Underground kingdom. We just had a chat and I took off." Andréa smiled, shaking her head. "Was he handsome?" Lydia asked quietly. "Very handsome." Andréa blushed.**

**Lord Natas came to the castle the very next afternoon. "Is Princess Andréa here?" he asked with a calm air. "Why yes she is! Are you Lord Natas?" Jasmine asked with a smirk. "Yes, yes I am." he said quickly. "Oh, A-dr****éa! Someone is here to see you!" Jasmine called. Andréa rushed down the stairs. "Lord Natas. I did not expect you to be here" Andréa blushed. "Well…I thought you were very interesting and I still want to see that artistic." Lord Natas smiled. "Why don't you show him your paintings? You must see the "Midnight Eyes"" Jasmine said, giggling. Andréa blushed again and led Lord Natas to her gallery.**

**If only Andréa knew what would happen if she fell for this man….**

**A/N: There it is! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I am not dead. I have had writer's block for a while and a busy schedule did not help. I am very, very sorry.**

**Erik: I promise to remind her to write more. **

**Jareth: As will I.**

**Elizabeth: Now on with the show!**

Andréa and Lord Natas formed a friendship very quickly. She trusted those brown eyes and opened her heart and spirit to him. Every artwork she created was seen and commented on by Lord Natas. In return, Lord Natas told all the stories he had heard and written himself. It was no long before Andréa fell in love with the handsome man. They began to court and planned to marry the very next spring. Lord Natas knew his plan was working. Erik and Elizabeth were unaware of his real identity and his reason for marrying their daughter. "_But will she be faithful? In order for my revenge to be complete, she must be completely loyal to my will. When shall I test her?_" He let out a smile. "_The honeymoon…how perfect._"

The wedding of Princess Andréa and Lord Natas was a beautiful thing. Andréa's blue eyes were filled with love while Lord Natas's eyes were filled with false love. After the wedding, Lord Natas placed his bride in the carriage. They went to his castle. "My dear, here are the keys to every room in the castle and here is a rose. I want you to carry these things with you where ever you go. Do you see this little key? This is to the dungeon. Never go into that room." Lord Natas smiled. "_The rose will tell me if she has disobeyed me._" It was a few months when the test really began. "My dear, I must leave you for a week. Please remember no to go onto dungeon." Lord Natas smirked as he left the castle. "_Let us see if she fails…if she does, she will be as red as her hair._"

The very next day, Andréa explored the castle and discovered many treasures: golden rooms, an art studio, a library, and a beautiful room made for children. "This is the last key…what could he be hiding in the dungeon." Andréa held up the little key. "Should I? He would never really know…" Andréa shook her head and placed the key in the lock. When the door opened, Andréa was horrified…

There in the center in the room was a shrine to her mother, Elizabeth. All around the dungeon were drawings and paintings of Elizabeth. A lock of her hair was placed on a golden plate which was engraved _My Love Shall Be Mine And No One Else's…_Pieces of her clothes were framed and were placed all around a nude drawing of Elizabeth. "This man is sick! He wanted my mother and…oh my god!" Andréa dropped onto her knees in tears and made a horrible mistake. She dropped the rose. This rose was no ordinary rose you see, it was magic and when the right words were said it could be a tracking device. The second the rose fell, it turned black and Lord Natas appeared. "I told you not to come in here…now you shall pay the price!" "Please don't hurt me! I love you!" Andréa cried, but Lord Natas did not care. With one swift slice, he cut her head off. "You have failed my test, my dear." he whispered to the corpse.

**A/N: I know it is short, but this is what I can put out right now. I will try to update more often and thank you to my loyal readers who have read this…**


End file.
